Revolution Chronicles #2:Under Rated Danger Specia
by DeathGrip
Summary: Could this be Sinia's last mistake?


I took a deep breath and raced through the shadows.More spy work. Possibly suicidal spy work.I wasn't worried. < It's been a,loong rebellion,and there's no reason to believe, that this fight will be better than the last.Sometimes I just don't think I can live with this peace and its past, >I sang quietly,making the words up as I went,out of boredom,< And it's one more spy down in the can-yon,And it's one more fight with evil dudes.It's been so long since I've had a free day,guess I should. > I hummed it along as I went,eventually changing evil dudes to diesel fuel and spy to fly and canyon to atom and down to found, just for the laugh.I needed to laugh if I was on an assasination mission.I was. So I laughed. 

I trotted over to the fortress wall,reviewing why I had to kill Frascero. He and Galadidi were going to sign a short term peace treaty to destroy the rebels.Short term peace treaty to destroy the rebels.What does that mean?Trouble.Since I'd saved Hasifara in his dungeon and hacked into his computer(long story),he'd been extra cautious.There wasn't a single Andalite alive who didn't know Dagadia.I didn't know it,but soon there would be a need for Sinia.And she'd be the one every Andalite feared the wrath of. 

So I was slinking along Frascero's scoop/fortress's wall,looking for the entrance.Total embaressment:I fell through it.I opened my pack. Three high power explosives. < Lessee, >I said,walking down the tunnel,< There sould be a doorway...here. > I stepped into the transport room.I set the explosives to detonate in ten minutes and shipped them to the fuel/weaponry storage room.And I ran out of there. 

I ran.No questions asked,no answers given.And exactly ten minutes later, wha-BOOM!The entire scoop exploded!I was ten miles away in a forest and I still fell from the explosion!Wait...NO!The forest was on fire!I ran hard and fast.Meadow?Just as bad!Lake?Yes!I took a deep breath and dove in. Too bad I forgot what lived in Andalite lakes. 

It was like I was in an anti-gravity,bottomless pit with blackness below me,and above me the sky was on fire.And I was running out of air. Something brushed against me.Something big.Something big and slimey.I looked in all directions.Nothing.The sky had cleared,though.I kicked my legs and started toward the surface.Suddenly,I felt pressure.As if something huge were coming toward me.I turned a stalk eye down and... < YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! >I screamed in pure panic.It was a flaar!A living,breathing,meat eating flaar! They were supposed to be extinct!I switched positions as fast as I could and got out of the monster's way.Those teeth were as long as I was!What could it eat that didn't die out fast enough for it to die of starvation? Sudden movement!A school of Lagae-lanterns swam over to my left, multiplying as they swam.Each was as long as I was and bright pink.Of course!The spiked,puffer fish looking flaar swam straight through the school.You couldn't even tell by the fish.They just kept multiplying.I jerked and swam up toward the surface.My head popped up.The "lake" was a mile wide!Possibly as deep,if not deeper.In other words,it could hold millions of Lagae-lanterns,and at least seventy of the forty foot flaars. < Holy gari! >I exclamed.I suddenly didn't want to share any ground with those. . .those. . .those monsters anymore.I saw the jagged triangular dorsal fin of a flaar,and,not even ten feet from the shore, I swam to the bank.I realized how fast it got deep.I shook myself off.My pack!I must have dropped it when I jumped.I walked around the lake for a bit,then found it tangled in derbis just under the surface.I untangled it and checked the contents.Soggy,but all there.The few things that could be harmed by water were tightly sealed,so no damage had occured. I set all the contents on the grass,picked up the pack,and wrung it out. I stuffed everything in it and hoisted it on my shoulder,turned around, and walked away.My stalk eye caught a flaar halfway out of the water before the lake was out of sight. 

I got back to the base,reported to Jaradara,and went over to the sick bay for a checkup,as usual.I didn't tell Jaradara about the flaar,I told him a school of Sani sharks,after which I was named(didn't tell him that part),had attacked me.He bought it. < Hey,if it isn't my little under rated danger specialist! >Lofara yelled, trotting up to me. < Hi,Lofara,how's the leg? >I asked,glancing at his back leg,which a lucky shot with a slicer had gotten. < It comes and goes, >he commented lightly.< Dagadia,what was it?Really? It couldn't have been Sani sharks. > < It was, >I persisted. < No one survives one of their attacks, >he pointed out.I shrugged. < I guess they weren't hungry. > < Dagadia,they're always hungry.I studied them for years,remember? >  
< It was Sani sharks! >I practically yelled. < You wouldn't be reacting like that if it was, >he said smugly.< Besides, Sani teeth couldnever have put that scratch in your shoulder.I can see it in your eyes, Sinia,what was it? > < How'd you know? >I asked.Lower,more a threat than a question. He laughed.< Remember Paradol?Me.I'd recognize you for your dark, holtarian look and your manner anywhere.What was it?If you're ashamed to admit it,I won't tell. > I was shaking from the stalk eyes down,but I got a grip on myself.< It's not something I'm ashamed of,just something I'd rather analyze. > < Sinia,what.Was.It? > < Flaar, >I said as fast as I could. < What? >he asked.< I didn't hear you. > < I told you, >I said.< I told you once.That's the limit. > I walked off.And as I did,I heard him mutter,< Hasn't changed a bit. > 

My "talk" with Lofara had left me a little unnerved.I slept on it. The next morning Jaradara was pounding on my door. < Yes? >I asked. < Lofara killed himself.He changed your files to the name Sinia-Lotrai-Notimash and screamed you were a traitor to Golai,a traitor to your owner,a traitor to your friends and you should die.Dagadia,what.Did.He.Mean? > I sighed.No way around it,so I told him the whole story. 

< SHE'S MY PROPERTY!!! >Golai screamed.< MINE!SO GIVE HER BACK!! > Jaradara argued back the whole story.But he wouldn't win this round.I knew it.We'd discussed how to handle it.I could.He could.But I still wasn't looking forward to it. < Oh, fine.Just take her! >Jaradara screamed,racing out of the room. Golai hussled me off. 

I got sixty tail lashes to the back.It didn't hurt,really.I had worse. Then I was back as a slave warrior.Next battle I was on the front lines of,right next to Golai.He hadn't let me out of his sight.Wait... wait...NOW!I put all my power into my tail and THWACK!His head went rolling.But right then the other army attacked.I backed down.I didn't need this fight.I barely got out in time.Then a wave of warriors swept up behind me. 

I didn't need this fight.I didn't.I didn't.Right behind me, RIGHT BEHIND ME!!!! My brain scrambled a mix of emotions and thoughts I didn't bother to unscramble.But one didn't need unscrambling. GET!OUT!OF!HHHEEERRREEE!! I sped.Maybe fifty miles per hour at the most.I was running full speed, not looking behind me.I didn't have to.I could hear all the Andalites crashing through the forest. They are after me.They're after me.AFTER ME!!!NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Run,run,run.Run in circles.Run in panic.Run around and behind and left and right.Just run. I ran in circles and led them over a forest I knew so well.Over a continent I knew so well.I led them over to Galadidi's scoop by a stroke of ingenious luck.Galadidi's scoop has MASSIVE protection.Massive. M-A-S-S-I-V-E.There were five hundred guards all around the scoop. With shredders.And tail blades. Oh,yes. < CHARGE!!! >I screamed in open thought speak,racing to the blackest piece of forest I could find.It worked.Most of the hundred warriors after me thought I was still in front of them.They clashed with Galadidi's troups. It was so bloody.So brutal,I could hardly bear it.But I didn't have too. I'd seen it from the warrior's eyes on an ambush. Far,far too many times. 

I went back.To the rebel base,that is.Not Golai's.I had no reason to be there.I was so tired,I dragged my hooves right past Jaradara till I hit my quarters. By the time he got there,I was unconscious. 

< Did everything go as planned? >Jaradara asked the next morning in the passage. I removed the hot,damp cloth from my face.< As well as not expected. > He laughed.< The branch jumped right out in front of you? > < More like the tail blade.I led them to Galadidi's scoop,and,well, use your imagination. > He looked a little more troubled.Tailblades without a tail atached aren't something you want to think about.I put the cloth right back on my gash,running vertically across my eye.I could still see out of it though. I sighed.< I can see anything on the blackest night.But seeing something coming at me,on the blackest night of the year,in the blackest woods on the Andalite homeworld,that's kind of,maybe,just a little bit much. > He laughed.< That's more like you.Any visual problems? > < None.Just avoided the nerves since I grabbed it. > He took a good look at the wound.< Must've gone sideways when it hit your face,otherwise it'd be a line,not a diamond. > It was going to be a scar.I knew it.But it was a very intresting scar because it was the mark of the Lardraw.The Lardraw is a class of Andalite predators,much like earth's big cats.Except ours have different, more intresting features.Having the mark of one means you have the traits of one. Jaradara must have been reading my thoughts.< Well,you're very Lardraw-like, >he commented,then took off. I winced.I'd put my hand up to the wound with out the cloth. It was painful,but it was worth it. Gari,it was worth it. 


End file.
